


Defiance

by Elevensins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has his moments, even when brainwashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

Defiance came in rare spurts. 

Pierce made sure the Asset was continually wiped clean every time they woke him from cryo. It took time, time that aggravated Pierce when he wanted results and he wanted them quickly. First they had to wake the man from storage, then apply the proper electroshock therapy. Then he had to wait a bit longer for the Asset to recover from that. 

But he knew the price of letting him go on any mission without erasing any residual memories that returned during cold storage. Remembered well the day Bucky returned from another successful mission, another rival of Pierce’s out of the way. There had been no time to properly wipe him first, they needed to strike fast and Pierce sent him off as soon as he was awake and functional.

Pierce patted him on the shoulder in congratulations, and then ordered him prepped for cryo again. The Asset turned, a coherence in his eyes that was rarely there. The brief curve of his mouth in a sardonic smile. 

"You’re getting old, Pierce. General Karpov looked about the same when he had me guarding him in the Middle East. Think you’ll take me with you when you retire as he did?"

Pierce had the technicians wipe him first. And ordered them to crank up the voltage to twice the recommended level. But not even the screams that followed him as he exited the compound satisfied.


End file.
